


TCEST - Denial

by CeruleanBound



Series: Donnie/Mikey Oneshots [5]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, Denial, M/M, TMNT, Turtle Sex, Turtlecest, Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanBound/pseuds/CeruleanBound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Donnie/Mikey<br/>Summary: Mikey's denying Donnie in the bedroom!?<br/>Turtles’ ages: Donnie - 22, Mikey -21<br/>Author Note: Turtles are not biologically related<br/>I don’t own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles</p>
            </blockquote>





	TCEST - Denial

         Donnie sighed, rubbing his tired eyes and looked at the time on his computer. It was late. He’d been staying up the past few weeks to work on updating the security system and finish up some new inventions, but exhaustion was finally catching up with him as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Yawning in defeat, he saved his progress and stumbled out of the lab towards his room. The thought of crawling into bed next to his mate seemed very appealing and a tired smile graced his face.

        When he reached their shared room, however, Mikey was nowhere to be seen. Frowning, Don padded back down the hallway to check Mikey’s old bedroom, and sure enough, his sea green mate was fast asleep in his own bed, tangled in the blankets and mumbling quietly. The olive turtle’s eye ridges knit together and he whined in annoyance, managing to startle himself by the noise he made. He clapped his hand over his mouth but it didn’t seem like Mikey had been woken by interruption. With a defeated sigh, he headed back to their usually shared bedroom.

        Don stripped off his gear and crawled into bed, with the intentions of asking Mikey in the morning why he’d slept in his own room. After tossing and turning in the cold bed, his tired mind found sleep. He wasn’t lucky enough to find sleep as fast as he’d hoped since he was confused why Mikey wasn’t sleeping next to him.

        In the morning, he peeled himself out of bed for practice. It had been harder to wake up than usual so he was the last to enter the dojo, and only barely made it on time so he didn’t get time to talk to Mikey beforehand. Mikey, however, didn’t seem to act as if anything was wrong between them and flashed a bright smile and wink at Donnie, reassuring the purple banded turtle.

        After stretching and reviewing several katas, the purple banded ninja was grateful he got paired to spar with Mikey. He’d finally have time to ask him then. They took their stances, gripping their weapons tightly in preparation. Mikey’s lips curled into a cocky grin before Master Splinter called their match to begin and the two ninja’s charged.

        “Why were you sleeping in your own room last night?” Donnie grunted as his bō clashed with Mikey’s nunchucks.

        Mikey twirled his weapons as he danced backwards and shrugged, answering, “You stopped coming to bed by me.”

        Donnie was taken aback, allowing Mikey the opportunity to land a hit. He knew he’d been sleeping in the lab for a while so he wouldn’t disturb his already sleeping mate, but it hadn’t been _that_ long since he’d slept in their room.

        “How long have you been sleeping in your old bedroom?” Donnie asked to confirm the timeline of events, wincing from where the weapon connected with his arm.

        Mikey thought for a moment, dodging Donnie’s attacks. “Maybe a month?”

        “A month!” Donnie gasped, “And you didn’t tell me?”

        Mikey’s face contorted in confusion before he explained, “I did dude, I’ve asked you to come to bed like a million times. You were always too busy.”

        He frowned and apologized, “I’m sorry, Mike. I’ll come to bed tonight, I promise.”

        Mikey knocked the bō staff out of Don’s hands, leaving him defenseless and winning the match. He shrugged his shoulders and replied, “If you say so.”

        For the rest of the day, Donnie felt like Mikey was toying with him. He’d do anything subtle to arouse the older turtle, like bending over and swishing his tail, brushing up against him then pulling away, kissing his lips or nuzzling his neck. By the time night came, Donnie was having trouble hiding his aching erection.

        Donnie flung open the door to their bedroom and spied Mikey’s form under the blankets. He grinned and locked the door, shedding his gear as he approached the bed. Climbing under the warm blankets, he started placing feathery kisses along Mikey’s arm and neck. The sea green mutant blinked awake and yawned.

        “You came,” He whispered sleepily with a smile and returned the kiss that had found its way to his lips.

        The olive turtle deepened the kiss and crawled on top of the nunchuck master. He continued kissing his mate and then started rubbing their lower plates together, trying to excite his younger lover. Donnie moaned into the kiss until he heard Mikey say, “Donnie wait!”

        Don blinked and waited for Mikey to explain why he’d been stopped.

        “I’m not really in the mood tonight,” Mikey bit his lip and looked away from the searching brown eyes.

        “Oh- okay,” He muttered and slid off of Mikey, feeling the bite of rejection.

        “Can we still cuddle though?” Mikey whispered and looked at him with hopeful eyes.

        Donnie gave him a small smile, “Of course we can. I love cuddling with you.”

        The older turtle pressed a quick kiss to Mikey’s temple and pulled him against his plastron, wrapping his arms protectively around his lover. It wasn’t long until Mikey’s breathing evened and soft snoring emitted from the smaller turtle. Don didn’t find sleep so easily. His mind was buzzing with unanswered questions. Mikey had never turned him down before. Mikey was always ready for sex at any time including in any place. So why tonight? He’d spent all day teasing him… or had that just been Don thinking too much about the gestures?  

        When he woke the next morning, Mikey was still in his arms, sleeping peacefully.  Donnie wondered if he’d have better luck in the morning and gently licked a trail from the base of Mikey’s neck to the bottom of his chin. Mikey giggled lightly and opened his sky blue eyes. Don smiled warmly and pressed a kiss to his neck, suckling softly.

        “Good morning,” He purred around the sea green skin in his mouth.

        “Mornin’ Don,” Mikey hummed and nuzzled him, “I slept better last night with you here.”

        Donnie grinned in reply and started to rub his hand down Mikey’s plastron, earning small gasps of delight the closer he got to his lower plates. Donnie continued kissing his mate’s neck as he fondled the rapidly parting slit that housed his partner’s magnificent cock. Mikey moaned shamelessly and reluctantly turned to look at the alarm clock.

        “Don – mmmhmm – Donnie we don’t have time,” Mikey groaned at his mate’s insistent fingers were now gently thumbing the head of his erection which had yet to make a full appearance.  

        “We’ll just be a little late,” Donnie pleaded. He wanted Mikey so badly.

        Mikey shook his head, his eyes were tightly closed, “Leo will have my shell. He’ll think it’s my fault. Come on Don, stop teasing me.”

        The bō master bit back his sadness at the second rejection, and withdrew his hand. He frowned and watched as Mikey slid out of bed, taking a few deep breaths to calm down, then started putting his gear on. Donnie also got dressed, but much slower. He was still feeling put off by the strange behavior of his mate. He reasoned with himself that Mikey was right, they didn’t have time and they’d be in a lot of trouble with Leo if they were late. Mikey was just being responsible for once, he decided.

        After practice, he pulled Mikey aside, stopping the orange banded ninja from leaving the dojo. Mikey followed his mate obediently and leaned in to capture Donnie’s lips. Donnie immediately felt himself melting into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Mikey’s shell, pulling him flush to his plastron and deepening the kiss. Don churred softly and traced patterns along Mikey’s scutes. 

        “Can we go back to our room and pick up where we left off this morning?” Donnie whispered against Mikey’s lips.

        The sea green mutant pulled away from the kiss and explained, “I’d love to D, but I’ve been working on an art project. We can catch up later though.”

       Mike kissed his lover’s jaw quickly then walked into the living room where his art supplies were strewn in front of the couch. Donnie frowned after him. With a deep sigh, he massaged his temples and walked to the kitchen to get a drink of water. Maybe he was just over reacting? Donnie filled his cup and sat down across from Leo who was at the table reading a book about ancient Japan.

        “Hey Leo, can I ask you something?” The purple banded ninja blushed, not sure if he wanted to proceed with his question. None of them really shared much about their love lives.

        Leo looked up at his brother, setting his book down and nodding.

        “Is Raph… ever not in the mood? Or are you ever not in the mood?” Donnie bit his lip as his blush deepened.

        “That’s pretty personal, Don. Why do you want to know?” Leo asked, raising an eye ridge in obvious surprise.  

        Donnie sighed and put his head down, resting his chin on his folded hands, “Mikey’s rejecting me. I haven’t been sleeping in our room for a long time since I’ve been busy in the lab, so Mikey’s been sleeping in his old room for the past month. Now he doesn’t seem to want anything sexual. He’ll still kiss me, but that’s about it.”

        “Sometimes we’re not in the mood, but that’s usually only if we’re fighting. Generally if one of us initiates, then the other gladly goes along with it,” Leo shrugged, a slight blush tinging his beak as well.

        “I’ve _been_ initiating…” The olive turtle frowned and sipped his water, “I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

        “Have you ever rejected him?” Leo asked with a shrug.

        He thought back for a moment before replying, “Well maybe I have in the past… it’s only because I’m tired though.”

        Leo nodded in understanding, “Maybe Mikey was tired. I’m sure everything is fine.”

        Donnie smiled, “You’re right Leo. I’m probably just over thinking it. Thanks.”

 

        For the next several days, Mikey continued his torturous teasing, continuing to deny anything further in the bedroom. The lack of understanding and constant rejection resulted in Donnie not sleeping well since his head was clouded by insecurities. Finally on the fourth day, he snapped.

        “Mikey are you not happy with me anymore?” He whispered into Mikey’s neck while they were cuddling.

        Mikey turned around to face him and smiled brightly, “Of course I’m happy with you, Don. I love you!”

        Donnie nodded, feeling a little bit better, but still felt the need to ask, “Do you not find me attractive anymore?”

        “Where’s all this coming from Don? You know I do. I think you’re the sexiest turtle I know! And you’re not just sexy! You’re beautiful and handsome and adorable too.”

        “Then why won’t you let me make love to you?” The olive mutant mumbled miserably, averting his eyes.

        Mikey’s lip pulled into a smirk and he kissed him softly, “So you’d know what it’s like.”

        Donnie gasped and pulled back slightly, searching his mate’s face for an explanation, “What do you mean?”

        “Well dude you’ve been denying me nookie for almost a month and a half. I wanted to show you it kinda sucks… No it doesn’t just kinda sucks, it sucks a lot!”

        Blinking in surprise, he sincerely apologized, “I’m sorry Mikey. I didn’t realize I was hurting you.”

        “Well I’m sure you can think of a great way to make it up to me,” Mikey wiggled his eye ridges seductively.

        Donnie yelped, “Really?”

        Mikey scooted away a little, “Unless you’re too tired or your precious lab can’t survive a few hours without you.”

        “No!” Don moaned and pulled Mikey flush against his plastron, “You’re mine.”

        Mikey churred appreciatively and smirked at how needy Donnie was acting. Donnie didn’t waste any more time, now that he’d been given the green light he’d been craving all week. He started suckling the sea green neck urgently, his fingers dancing over Mikey’s plastron and traced the soft cartilage of his slit. Mikey moaned into the touch which only served to turn Donnie on more, who answered with his own deeper churr. In no time at all, due to Donnie’s insistent fingers, Mikey’s engorged member slipped free and Don slid down the smaller’s body to capture it in his mouth. The smaller mutant gasped as his most sensitive organ was sucked and licked so lovingly by his mate.

        After several minutes, Donnie switched from sucking to stroking the hardened length, moving his tongue lower to kiss and lick around Mikey’s entrance. Mikey whimpered as Don’s hot tongue pressed inside him. Donnie continued teasing his younger lover; enjoying the moans and churrs he was pulling out of Mikey, until finally he couldn’t take in any longer and grabbed the lube on the nightstand to begin stretching him. Mikey churred louder as he was prepped. With his fingers busy, Donnie returned his mouth to ravishing Mikey’s cock as he inserted another finger and scissored him.  

        “That’s good enough, Donnie,” He moaned, scrunching his eyes closed when Don rubbed against his prostate.

        Donnie grinned and dropped down; he quickly coated his own throbbing cock with lube and lined up with expert precision. He pushed in slowly, letting Mikey adjust to the large intrusion. It felt like he was waiting forever until Mikey nodded and he started thrusting. Donnie stroked Mikey in tandem, making sure his lover enjoyed their coupling just as much as he was.

        “Oh god, Mikey,” Donnie moaned, “I’ve wanted you so badly.”

        “Ugh – Donnie harder,” Mikey groaned and churred.

        Donnie quickened his pace, making sure to strike Mike’s prostate with each thrust. After being denied for so long and not having coupled for over a month and a half it wasn’t a surprise that they reached their peaks quicker than they usually would. Donnie came first with Mikey right behind. Donnie moaned as he marked his smaller mate while Mikey painted his plastron and Don’s hand.

        “How did I go a month and a half without that?” Donnie panted after a few moments, pulling out and flopping down on the bed.

        Mikey hummed sleepily and nuzzled his mate, happily commenting, “The denial these past couple days was totally worth it dude, that was amazing. You’re fun when you’re extra horny.”

        “Don’t you ever do that to me again! You had me so scared,” Donnie quipped and then whispered sadly, “I thought… I thought you didn’t want to be with me anymore.”

        The nunchuck master frowned and stroked Don’s cheek gently, “I’m sorry I made you think that, I never meant to make you insecure. I love you so much Donnie. I would never want to be without you. You mean everything to me.”

        Donnie started to cry quietly at hearing how much his mate loved him.

        “Dude, don’t cry! You know I always cry when you do,” Mikey whined when tears started pricking his own eyes.

        Donnie chuckled through his tears, “I’m just so happy. I love you, Michelangelo.”

        “I love you, Donatello,” Mikey sniffled, “Dude we just had awesome sex and now we’re both crying. We’re so sappy!”

        “I like us sappy,” Donnie chuckled and captured Mikey’s lips in another chaste kiss.


End file.
